<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuckup by ramslum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651215">Fuckup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramslum/pseuds/ramslum'>ramslum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some kissin yknow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramslum/pseuds/ramslum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James fucks up during a show and needs some reassuring afterwards. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries please just take it,,,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Fehn/Paul Gray, Jim Root/Mick Thomson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuckup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on my writing more recently since school started up and has limited my time to draw. Might as well work on something else to occupy my time.<br/>I hope y'all enjoy my cringe ass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“James c’mon! It wasn’t that bad!” Paul knocked on the bathroom door. Inside, James was pacing like an idiot. </p>
<p>“The fuck it wasn’t! Do you ever, EVER accidentally trip on god damn wires then fall right into your band member AND guy you maybe have a crush on?! Like a fuckin’ idiot klutz?! Fuck, Paul, I fucked up the show, Mick probably hates my ass because he cut up his arm, andandandan-,” James choked up as his mind kept wandering to all the shit that went wrong and that could go wrong as a result of his god damn fuckup. He stank to the floor, curling up on himself.</p>
<p>Of course, James forgot to lock the door after he slammed it when he and Paul got back from the show because Paul opened it and crouched by James’ side, pulling his lanky figure into his arms. James' panic subsided, throwing his arms around Paul and gripping tight, absolutely forgetting that two seconds ago he didn’t want the other man in the room. He had messed up so badly, even Paul knew it. When he fell, he strummed the wrong strings and threw everyone else off beat and also took down Mick, leaving them with no guitarists to keep the rhythm. To make things worse, Mick fell on a speaker, hard, and cut his arm open. If James just,,, stayed in his place next to Paul and didn’t try to wander next to Mick-</p>
<p>“Hey, hey James. Look at me, breathe, c’mon,” Paul hushed, grabbing James’ face in his hands. James obeyed reluctantly, opening his tear-filled eyes to look at Paul and working to steady his breath. “It’s all gonna be okay, you hear me? None of the guys are mad at you-“</p>
<p>“Bullshit.”</p>
<p>“They’re not. I made sure of it. And Mick’s especially not mad at you. He was glancing at you the entire rest of the show and backstage he was asking where you were. So it’s okay, everything's gonna be okay,” Paul said, using his thumb to break off the tear tracks on James’ face. </p>
<p>James nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and went back to hugging Paul. Paul’s hugs could cure any illness or problem in the world, James swore. This is why he liked having Paul as a room buddy on tours. James would freak out or his anxiety would act up and Paul would just wrap his arms around him and everything just… went away. Plus, they always liked fawning over Chris and Mick together, like their own little secret, and making fun of their other band mates’ crushes for being oblivious to each other. </p>
<p>They probably stayed on that bathroom floor for hours until someone knocked on the hotel room door. James froze and Paul pulled away, reassuring James that it’ll be okay and it’s probably just one of the guys needing a pair of underwear or some shit. That didn’t ease James though because that’s what he <em> was </em> afraid of; it being one of the guys. He nodded anyways and stood up on shaky feet while Paul went to answer the door. If it was one of the guys, he didn’t want them to see him a mess on the bathroom floor curled in a ball like a baby. </p>
<p>“Listen, I don’t know if he wants to see you. I know you mean no harm but he’s… he needs a second,” Paul said from the door in a quiet tone but James could still hear him from the mirror. </p>
<p>It definitely has to be one of the guys now. “Who’s it, Paul?”</p>
<p>“It’s for you, Jim,” Paul called, his tone uneasy in a way that told James he didn’t know if it was the right call to let him know. Nonetheless, James walked up to the door to be met with probably the last person he wanted to see. But there was no going back now.</p>
<p>James turned to Paul who stood to the side of the doorway. “Could you… give us a second? Please?”</p>
<p>Paul looked between the two, and James gave him an apologetic look. Paul however smiled and patted James on the shoulder. “Of course, man. I’ll be at Chris’ if you need me.” </p>
<p>As soon as Paul left their sight down the hall, James’ nerves fired up, his hands working on his dirty, chipped-black nails. His throat caught in his chest when he opened his mouth. His voice shook with nerves. “Hey… Mick..”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Mick said, voice deep and gruff as always. Yet it had a tone to it James couldn’t pinpoint.</p>
<p>“Is your… arm okay?” James didn’t know what to say. His nerves were running too fast for his brain to keep up and Mick standing in front of him didn’t help.  </p>
<p>Mick brought up his arm, bandages wrapped around the wound. “‘s fine. Got it patched up in between songs. You okay? Fell pretty hard.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah of course I’m okay. Look... I’m sorry I fell on you. I-I just didn’t see the wire an-and I tripped and fuck I ruined the whole show. You cut up your arm and I broke both our guitars and-,” <em> Fuck </em>James was breaking down again. “And I’m sorry, fuck I didn’t mean to-.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Hey. Calm down, Peach. ‘m not mad, hey,” Mick gently moved James further into the room so he could close the door. Mick took James’ hands in his own to stop him from picking and peeling at his fingers, feeling the guy shake like a leaf under his touch. “Shh, hey, it’s okay.” </p>
<p>“‘m sorry, Mick. I-I didn’t mean to and fuck, you probably hate me and so do the others and you’re gonna kick me out and-“ James stuttered, trying to rip his hands out of Mick’s and shaking harder when Mick kept his hold. </p>
<p>“James! Hey, James, stop,” Mick struggled, lifting both their hands to the sides of James’ face. “James, listen to me.”</p>
<p>James slammed his mouth shut, teeth clanking together at the force and the back of Mick’s hands on his cheeks along with his soft and concerned stare made him still. His grip tightened on Mick’s hands.</p>
<p>Mick detached one of his hands and ran it through James’ short hair, smoothing back a strand of strawberry blonde dyed hair. Without words, he leaned in and kissed the corner of James’ lips. He pulled back a hair to look for any signs of protest. Instead, adrenaline made James latch onto Mick, kissing him on the lips on impulse. They shuffled their hands around, James’ holding the back of Mick’s neck and Mick’s in James’ hair and on his cheek. </p>
<p>They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Mick chuckled as James went to open his mouth. “If you start fuckin’ apologizing for that, I’m gonna hit you upside the head.”</p>
<p>“... It was nice..,” James muttered, laying his head in between Mick’s neck and shoulder. He was right; James was going to start spewing apologies and how he shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have fucking <em> kissed </em> his band mate. Yet he didn’t regret it. Everyone bone in his body had relaxed after kissing him and <em> fuck </em> it felt nice. </p>
<p>“Yeah. God damn, I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Mick said fondly. He moved his hand from James’ cheek to his back, rubbing circles with his thumb. </p>
<p>“You’re shitty me. If I’d’ve known that, I would’ve sucked up my shit years ago and made a move,” James laughed into Mick’s neck. Both could hear the nerve in James’ voice, but James found he couldn’t care right now. He just wanted to say what was on his mind.</p>
<p>“I could say the same thing, Peach,” Mick breathed, face pressed into shaggy dyed-black locks. James shivered under him. “To be fair, I’ve known for a while. You’re really oblivious, y’know that?”</p>
<p>James pulled back and playfully shoved Mick in the chest, the other man not even moving with a shit grin on his face. “Oh shut the fuck up, asshole.” </p>
<p>“You know ‘s true,” Mick grabbed James’ waist and pulled them together, placing a kiss to his nose. </p>
<p>“I said shut the fuck up,” James smiled, hands back around Mick’s neck and kissing his lips again. Oblivious his ass, he kissed Mick TWICE! So what if he sucked at picking up social clues, especially lovey-dovey clues. The number of high school crushes that mocked him or when his friends bragged about knowing who liked him… maybe he was oblivious. </p>
<p>Mick’s hands traveled from James’ waist up to his sides, James shivering under the touch and breath hitching in Mick’s mouth. Mick removed himself from James’ mouth and trailed kisses down James’ jaw to his neck. James hummed, a soft noise coming out of his throat that made him cover his mouth. Mick bit down on a sensitive piece of his neck, hand unable to stop the whimpered moan that left him. He could feel Mick’s smile pressed into his skin and he tangled his fingers in the long raven strands at the imagination. </p>
<p>“So I’d- fuck- I’d say we’re even now,” James gasped, tugging at Mick’s hair when his tongue ghosted over a fresh mark. “Hey- Don’t leave… marks asshole. The guys’ll see.”</p>
<p>Mick pulled back, mouth slightly parted and finger pulling James’ collar to the side a bit. He smirked, “Too late for that, Peach.” </p>
<p>James groaned then looked at the little alarm clock on the bedside table. The red lights read 2:27 am. “It’s late and we got a show tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Well I wouldn’t mind if you walked me back to my room and picked up your guy on the way,” Mick said and moved his hands to run over James’ back. </p>
<p>“Hmm, yeah. Paul’s probably dying to know if you killed me; bitching off Chris’ head and pacing,” James supposed, smiling at Mick.</p>
<p>“More like mouth fucking him probably,” said Mick. “Paul might be more oblivious than you. Chris pins to him like a fuckin’ lost puppy.”</p>
<p>James’ face crossed over in shock. “Wait, what? Chris?”</p>
<p>“Okay never mind you're more oblivious. Yes, Chris is whore over heels for Paul and I already know Paul’s the same.”</p>
<p>“Well let’s hurry back before we end up hearing them fuck into the walls,” laughed James. Mick chuckled before they both left the room and crossed down the hall. </p>
<p>They stopped in front of Mick and Chris’ room, luckily no pornographic noises coming through the walls or door. Mick took the courtesy of knocking and something inside fell with a bang. The two men outside the room snickered when Chris threw open the door, cheeks flushed and hair tousled. “Uh, hey, guys. Everything go alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Jim just wanted to walk me back and pick up Paul since it’s late,” Mick replied. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, yeah we were uh, just talking about that,” Chris stuttered, clearly not having recovered from whatever was going on beforehand. He turned his head into the room. “Paul! It’s Jim and Mick. Jim came to get ya.”</p>
<p>Paul walked into frame, looking just as much of a mess as Chris yet more composed. “Yeah. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Paul leaned next to Chris’s ear and said something quietly that made the other man's cheeks flush redder before he walked out. Mick smiled at James with a wave, which James returned, and closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>Immediately after they walked into their room, Paul was bouncing to know the details of what happened. Meanwhile, James was practically melting from embarrassment and happiness. He didn’t know what moves he made were right or wrong but <em> god </em> was it nice as fuck. Once James regained control of his brain, he explained to Paul most of what happened, obviously keeping out maybe too specific details. Paul looked about the happiest he’s ever looked after James was finished and he pulled James into a hug; a hug that expressed only pride and happiness. </p>
<p>After it had gotten later and both were tucked into their separate beds, James brought up the topic of Paul and Chris. That made Paul burn up and smile with a groan. James could see him in the dim lamplight and laughed wholeheartedly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>